Maid Sama ! ( From my page , Written By me ( Yomi Cookie-Chan )
by xUnicornzxc
Summary: It's Like chapter one but , Different . Maybe alittle btr ' /ChiharusWonderlandAnimeClass room ( My Page , Do Like ! :3 )


Yomi: Idk..to write this or not , it's not effing copying .

If you say it is one thing you'll see , my middle finger .

Riyu: Oi , Yomi Chill.

Yomi: Hmph * Turns away *

Riyu: Just as she said , she didn't want to do this but , it's just boredom. It's not copying , it's not crap that she copy from other's story . lol.

( Actually , Say copy and both my middle finger will be out . )

Kimiko: * Sweatdrops * chill !

* Looks at them , Very chilled *

T_T

'-

" Hurry Up , Miyaji ! " I Put my shoes on and opened the door , " Okay Okay . " He replied with a yawn as he grab his coat and walk out of the house .

" I don't want to be late you know..." I held my bag tightly and walk faster after i said that .

? !

" Ou-Ouch..." I Rubbed my forehead and open one eye and saw a girl with black hair infront of me .

" Ah ! Miyuki..Gomene! " Misaki who put her hand out to help me stand up , " A-Arigatou.." I Held her hand and stand up .

" See you later then. " Miyaji Waved At me as he walked to his class.

I Opened My classroom back door and entered , Going to my seat .

" YUKI-CHAANN! " A girl Shouted and jumped on my back causing me to fall on the floor .

" Ah, You fell..Gomene! " The girl Got up and apolosized to me ,

" Tsubuki-San ! What are you doing?!" I Got up and yelled at The girl , Tsubuki Nina .

" Gomen ..Forgive me " nina Gave me that Teary doggy Chibi eyes to seduce me to forgive her .

" That isn't going to work for me again . " I sat down on my chair and gave her the..' Cold ' look ?

" Buuut~~ " Nina tilt her head and still gave me that look.

" Hmph. " I looked the other side , Causing Nina to give up and go back to her seat .

Soon After that , the Teacher ( Kazuki- Sensei ) Entered The Classroom and started Homeroom .

It's Been A month since i Came to Tokyo to study and live here..I Still remember the first day i was here , Introducing myself.

Back to the first day of school For Miyuki And Miyaji.

At Class 2-1.

" K-Konnichiwa ...My Name is ..Takanashi Miyuki.." I Said in a voice which everyone can hear and look down to hide my half red face.

" Ne , Did i see her before ? " A guy Said that as he looked at me . there was whispering everywhere and i look across the classroom .

" Oi , Shut up while a student is trying to introduce herself . " A Girl With Black Hair Stood up , " Please Go on . " She said to me as the class quieten Down .

' ...S-S-Sugoii! ' I Said in my head as i looked at her .

Back to now .Ah , That was so embrassing ..Well , Whatever !

Sooooo , After school ? :D

" That should be done.." I Stack the papers neatly and put them aside , ' Why is usui here again ...? ' I question my self in my head as i look at usui .

" Why are you admiring my face , Taka~na~shi ? " Usui Noticed my stare , I Blushed and looked away .

" B-Baka ! Don't be so full of yourself ! " I decided to take my bag and leave as my work here was done .

the Student Council Door Opened , " Yo , You done yet ? " Miyaji , My Aniki / Nii-chan Lean against the wall and look into the student council .

I Nodded And headed to the door , " See you tmr , Misaki , Yukimura ..Usui . " I Closed the door behind me and ran along with my brother.

Walking Home

" You have photoshooting Tmr Right ? " Miyaji Asked out of the sudden .

" Mhm . " I Nodded , Because i was eating ice cream.

" then , Mind getting me the newest manga and buy some Food home ? " Miyaji Asked me as he gave me a Huge Smile .

" No . Buy It yourself " I replied back immedately

" Awww ~ Please...? " Miyaji Gave me that puppy teary Eyes .

" Still No , Just buy it yourself and come pick me up tmr . " I took out my shoes and open the door .

" Fine Fine ! " Miyaji Sighed , ' It is hard to pursue her to do such a thing ..hais . ' He thought to himself.

I'm Tired .- Yomi . Characters are not from cwac , It's my story . Just got bored kay . ~xcookiezxc


End file.
